Amane's blessing
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: a songfic about Amane and Hikari's budding relationship. Song to "Silent worship" written for Crystal Zabini since she too sings this song like an angel


**Amane's blessing**

Hikari sighed for the millionth time that night. She was restless which was uncommon for her. She sat up in her bed and licked her pearly pink lips. She glanced over at her roommate. Two heads poked out from beneath the sheets, the dark hair of her roommate Yaya and the pink hair of her roommates' girlfriend, Tsubomi. Seeing them snuggled up together made her heart ache. She missed Amane so much. "Maybe I'll take a walk in the gardens" she lid out of her bed and lipped her dainty feet into her slippers. Hugging a shawl around her shoulders she slipped out of her dorm unnoticed. She hallways were scarier during the evening, but Hikari forced herself to be brave.

Amane was awake herself. Lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She breathed deeply and that's when she heard it, a soft creek. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and strained her ears against the pressurised silence. Nothing. However she knew better than to assume it was merely here imagination. She decided to follow whoever it was and see what they were up too. It wasn't like she had anything else to do other than to lie around and miss her little Hikari dearly. "Oh my angel" she breathed as she slipped into a pair of pyjama bottoms and a long nightshirt. She quietly left her dorm and ventured along the dark hallways. Dawn would be breaking soon, within the next few hours at least. That's when a soft voice reached her ears. She smiled to herself. She knew that voice anywhere. "Hikari" she smiled as she wondered out into the little courtyard. Sure enough there was the faint figure of her girlfriend standing amongst the flowers.

_Did you not hear My Lady?_

_Go down the garden singing_

_Blackbird and thrush were silent_

_To hear the alleys ringing…_

Amane quietly walked through the small arches that lined the bottom of the school. The circled arches acted like a protective wall in which the bewitching flowers were allowed to bloom peacefully. However Amane had one particular little flower in mind. Her little angel-lily, Hikari-chan. She admired her girlfriends' body from the angel. The faint dawn light peeked over the arches casting Hikari in a single beam of pale gold light, making her look even more angelic. Amane's heart skipped a beat.

_Oh saw you not My Lady_

_Out in the garden there_

_Shaming the rose and lily_

_For she is twice as fair_

Hikari had not noticed Amane's presence. She was too busy tracing her fingertips over the soft petals of the roses, magnolia's, red maidens and lily's. This was her second favorite place to be, the first being within Amane's arms. She stopped as she came towards the center of the courtyard where a small bundle of white roses grew. She knelt down beside them, hugging her shawl tighter around her body. She delicately touched the tips of the petals smiling at their softness.

_Though I am nothing to her_

_Though she must rarely look at me_

_And though I could never woo her_

_I love her till I die._

Amane sighed somewhat sadly at not being noticed. Then again she was hidden in the shadows admiring her angel from a fair distance. "Oh how sweet you look my little Hikari-chan" she took a few steps closer. Hikari heard the rustling of footsteps behind her and looked up to see her prince standing before her. Amane smiled down at her innocent little angel.

"Amane-sempai? W-what are you doing out here so early?"

Amane stroked her fingers through Hikari's sleek blonde tresses "I could ask you the very same thing" she smiled down at Hikari before capturing her lover's lips within her own. She pulled away and sat down delicately beside Hikari, so as not to disturb her or the flowers. "Why are you up so early by little angel?"

"I could not sleep without Amane-sempai's arms around me"

A moment passed between them in which the sun climbed that little bit higher in the sky "sing for me, Hikari?"

"W-why?"

"I like to listen to you sing, like a little angel from heaven" Hikari smiled and leant against Amane's chest as the older woman played with her soft golden hair.

_Surely you heard My Lady_

_Go down the garden singing_

_Silencing all the songbirds_

_And setting the alleys ringing…_

Amane listened as she lay in the grass, Hikari sitting beside her, her angelic voice ringing out throughout the courtyard. The birds that usually sang so early in the morning seemed so quiet all of a sudden. As though they, themselves, had stopped to listen to her angel's sweet innocent voice. Amane smiled at the thought. She felt so blessed to have such a beautiful being as the one she loved.

_But surely you see My Lady_

_Out in the garden there_

_Rivaling the glittering sunshine_

_With a glory of golden hair_

Hikari had stopped singing by now but Amane was so content with the early morning atmosphere she did not seem to notice. She smiled to herself as the sunlight bathed the courtyard in a golden glow. She felt a weight rest against her chest. She looked down to see Hikari cuddled up within her arms. She wrapped her arm firmly around Hikari's shoulders. She couldn't stop smiling as she absent-mindedly ran her fingers through Hikari's sleek golden hair. Everything about the girl was so soft. She smiled and kissed the sleeping girls' forehead. She was truly blessed with an angel. And for that she was eternally thankful.


End file.
